


the destination is on your right

by xlightless



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlightless/pseuds/xlightless
Summary: Daehyun is too gay for his own good, Yongguk is his TA, and Youngjae is there definitely not judging Daehyun’s life choices.Otherwise known as the directions Daehyun follows to navigate Yongguk’s heart.





	the destination is on your right

_Syncing satellites… Proceed to the route._

Daehyun sits in a stuffy classroom packed with too many students and not enough seats to go around. He overhears someone talking about how she’s number 27 on the waitlist, and he doubts she’ll make it into the class. Daehyun is lucky he even managed to get in. Psychology 446 is apparently a popular class.

The professor walks in two minutes before class is supposed to start. She’s a tiny woman, frail and wrinkled like the worn covers of a book, but the look in her eyes as she surveys the class says she’s anything but. The room quiets down to a ringing hush.

“If you’re number 20 or above on the waiting list, you’re not likely to get in,” she says as she places her things on the desk at the front. “Sorry to say, but you’re going to be wasting your time if you stay.”

Many of the students––including Miss 27––leave, some grumbling, others obviously disappointed. Even when most of the people on the waiting list are gone, several people are still left standing. The professor shakes her head, mumbles something about getting a bigger room, and looks back up to face everyone.

“Congratulations on making it into Psychology 446: Human Neuropsychology. I’m Professor Kim, and I’m usually not as scary as I look,” she says, which earns a couple––probably nervous––chuckles out of a handful of students. She pulls up the syllabus on the projector at the front of the class. “In this class, we’ll be focusing on the anatomy of the human brain, the functions of the individual regions, and the neuropsychological syndromes associated with damage to those regions.”

Daehyun brings up the syllabus on his own laptop and skips to the semester schedule to note exam dates. There are five throughout the semester, and he inwardly sighs in relief when he sees that the final isn’t cumulative. This class is going to be a _breeze_.

When the professor finishes explaining the syllabus, she frowns and glances at the door, not long enough to be noticeable, but Daehyun glances at the door too. She closes the syllabus and pulls up the first lecture. “Well, time to get into the nitty-gritty of the class.”

The door suddenly opens and a young man carrying a messenger bag and a couple of books in his arms walks in. He bows at Professor Kim, setting his things down on the desk beside hers and sitting in the chair to the side. He mumbles a low “Sorry for being late.”

She smiles, almost like a mother would to her child, and says, “I was beginning to wonder where you were. Introduce yourself to the class.”

He stands up and bows his head. “Hi, I’m Bang Yongguk, and uh… I’m a grad student working with Professor Kim on developing a new music-based therapy treatment for dementia right now. I can answer any questions you have over the semester if you can’t get a hold of the professor. My email, phone number, and office hours are in the syllabus.”

When Yongguk straightens, he runs his hand through his hair with a sheepish smile on his face. Daehyun catches a glimpse of three silver shimmering piercings hanging from Yongguk’s right ear.

//

 _Turn left in 0.5 miles_.

After the first exam grades are put online, Daehyun’s heart sinks. He stares at the pathetic 38 out of 100 that looks like it’s _mocking_ him. He studied and he _thought_ he did well, but _apparently_ not. He sighs, bringing his syllabus up again. Yongguk’s office hours are right now. If he’s lucky, he can catch Yongguk before his hours are over.

That’s how Daehyun ends up in the psychology building’s fifth floor outside an office suite. He’s nervous, but he knows he shouldn’t be. He’s sure Yongguk graded the tests. Out of the forty students in the class, he definitely knows Daehyun’s grade. It’s probably the worst grade in the class.

Daehyun walks in and is immediately greeted by a woman at the front desk.

“Hi, do you need help?” she asks with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, um… I wanted to talk to Bang Yongguk?” Daehyun replies.

She nods. “Room 218. Down the hall to your right.”

Daehyun walks past cubicles and closed offices until he reaches room 218. The door is open, held in place by a thick textbook, with Yongguk’s back to the door. There are two desks crammed into this tiny office with papers stacked on them, and Yongguk’s laptop barely has enough room to sit on the surface. A shelf sits against the wall, packed tight with books and pamphlets. Orange sunlight spills over Yongguk in a tiny rectangle from the window above his desk. He has a small speaker set atop one of the stacks of papers, nodding his head to the soft beat playing.

“Hello?” Daehyun asks as he knocks on the doorframe.

Yongguk jumps and turns around, his arm hanging over the back of his chair. “Oh. Sorry. Hey. Did you need something?”

Daehyun decides to just get straight to the point. “I need help.”

“Yeah, sure. What did you need?” Yongguk begins moving papers from one side to the other side, making the stacks dangerously higher. He points to the chair beside the shelf. “Just pull up that chair.”

It’s a blue chair with faded upholstery that looks like it’s about to tear at the seams, but when he sits on it, it’s comfortable enough. “It’s about the first exam…”

Yongguk hums, spinning his chair so he’s fully facing Daehyun. “Did you have some questions concerning grades? It was late when I was reading the short essays. I could have miscounted the points.”

“No, it’s not that…” Daehyun bites his bottom lip. He brings his hand to rub the back of his neck. His cheeks are on fire. “I need help understanding the material.”

If Yongguk has a reaction, he doesn’t show it. He only smiles, closing his laptop, and pulls a blank exam from the pile of papers beside him. “Did you wanna start at the exam? Everything builds off prior material, so if you have the foundations down, you’ll get everything else down pretty quick.”

Daehyun realizes, watching Yongguk flip through the exam, bathed in the amber glow of the setting sun, he’s found a savior in Yongguk.

//

_Continue on the route for 6 miles._

Daehyun will admit that he feels bad for making Yongguk essentially tutor him on concepts he should have already understood in class, but Yongguk doesn’t complain when he sees Daehyun show up during his office hours every week since the first exam. Daehyun still feels bad, though.

That’s why he shows up this week with two coffees and a paper bag with scones from the Starbucks in the student union. He taps his knuckles on the doorframe and Yongguk turns around. His eyes fall on the cardboard cup holder in Daehyun’s hand, then the paper bag, and smiles as Daehyun takes a seat in his chair.

“Coffee?” Yongguk asks with a smile and quirked eyebrow. Daehyun opens up the paper bag and offers Yongguk a scone. “ _And_ snacks? You sure know the way to a guy’s heart.”

Daehyun scoffs, but he smiles back at Yongguk. “Take the scone and coffee, and teach me. Please.”

“Can a man enjoy his coffee and scone first?” Yongguk asks. He places the scone on a napkin and leans back in his chair, sipping his coffee.

Daehyun snickers and begins drinking his own coffee. “Sorry ahead of time if you don’t like it.”

Yongguk raises an eyebrow as he bites into the scone. “Free food and coffee? How can I complain? I’m still a college student.”

“Fair enough,” Daehyun says. They sit in silence for a couple moments as the scent of vanilla bean coffee and blueberry scones swirl around the room. “So, what made you go into neuroscience?”

Daehyun only taking this class to fill an elective requirement, and he’s not sure why anyone would willingly do so much for science.

Yongguk hums, sipping his coffee and looking up at the ceiling. “It’s hard to say… I actually graduated with a degree in biology and a minor in psychology, but I saw Professor Kim’s work with music-based therapy treatments for dementia, and I… I don’t know, I found neuroscience a lot more interesting than general biology.”

“Respectable. But _why_ neuroscience specifically?”

Yongguk stays quiet longer, pursing his lips. They’re thick, but not like Daehyun’s. There’s a defined bow shape on his top lip that makes it look like he’s permanently pouting. It makes something swirl deep in Daehyun’s chest, but he’s too caught up in the way Yongguk pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, worrying it as he thinks up a proper response.

“The human brain is the most complex organ in our bodies, hands down. We don’t even have a complete understanding of it. We only know about which regions control what parts of our body and general mental functions because of the relation between damage to those regions and the symptoms the patients exhibit. And even then, sometimes it can just all be approximations.” Yongguk brings up a photo of a young American man with a closed right eye holding a large metal rod sharpened into a point. “Take Phineas Gage, for example. You should have read about him for class on Tuesday. His frontal lobe was completely destroyed by a tamping rod in the 1840s. He survived the incident, but friends and family reported erratic and impulsive behavior shortly after his operation.”

Yongguk scrolls through several more pictures, stopping at another photo: a skull with a metal rod going through the bottom of its cheekbone and out through the top of its head. “Later, neuroscientists concluded that the frontal lobe was in charge of executive functioning and behavioral control and what not. There are many similar cases, but he’s the most famous in history.”

Yongguk’s eyes suddenly widen, and he turns to look at Daehyun like he’s snapped out of a trance. “I’ve been rambling… Sorry.”

This is how Daehyun falls in love, hearing Yongguk talk about his passion, cradling a cup of too hot coffee in his hands. “No, it’s fine. Can you tell me about the music treatment plan you’ve been working on?”

//

_Take a slight right to merge onto the highway._

“Are you serious right now,” Youngjae says.

It’s not a question, so Daehyun doesn’t give an answer. He looks down into the plastic bowl of fried rice and orange chicken, moving it around with his chopsticks as Youngjae’s eyes burn holes into him.

“Jung Daehyun, you fucking _what?”_ Youngjae finally asks, so Daehyun figures he finally has to give him an answer.

“It’s fine, Jae. It’s not a big deal. I’ll just bury my emotions like every other time I catch feelings,” Daehyun says with a shrug. Quieter, he repeats, “It’s not a big deal.”

Youngjae sighs, slouching in his seat as he rubs his temples. “Jung _fucking_ Daehyun, normally I’d tell you not to do that, but that might be your best option. I mean, your _TA_? Dude.”

“He’s been helping me, and it’s hard not to notice how fucking good he looks, okay?” Daehyun says. “Listen, he’s just so… _God_ , you just have to _see_ him. His jawline could _cut_ me. And there’s this little furrow in the middle of his brows when he’s concentrating on something. _Fuck_ , Jae. It’s _not_ good.”

“Clearly.” Youngjae bites into his sandwich, quiet as he thinks up more to his response. “Well, I mean… If you’re still into him by the end of the semester, ask him out. Nothing to lose after that, right?”

“I guess so.”

Daehyun is in too deep, and it’s barely the middle of the semester.

//

_Continue on the route for 4 miles._

“Did they hurt?” Daehyun blurts out before he can stop himself. He’s been staring at Yongguk’s piercings for the past ten minutes, entranced in the way the three tiny silver hoops hang from his ear.

Daehyun never thought he’d think this about _anyone_ , but Yongguk has pretty ears. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re adorned with minimalist jewelry, complementing his personality perfectly.

“What?” Yongguk asks, blinking as he meets Daehyun’s eye.

Daehyun’s hand goes up to his own ear as he says, “Your piercings.”

“Oh.” Yongguk smiles, a little nostalgic. “Not really. The lobes felt like getting a shot. It was literally just just a pinch. The helix––“ He points at the piercing on his cartilage, right where his ear begins to curve. “––hurt a little more than a shot, but I have a high pain tolerance, so…” He suddenly laughs, deep and resonating through Daehyun’s core, as he brings his hand up to his mouth. His eyes curl into crescents, and Daehyun thinks it’s so soft, softer than anything he’s seen before. “My ex- boyfriend–– He, uh… We got matching piercings and he almost passed out after getting his helix. I know I shouldn’t laugh, but he almost fell off the chair…”

Daehyun exhales a breath that’s between a laugh and a hum, but his mind latches onto _ex-boyfriend_. And he knows he shouldn’t because that is _definitely_ creepy, but he can’t help it because at least he doesn’t have to do the _How long do I have to guess if you’re gay or not_ dance around Yongguk like an awkward mating ritual.

“I bet you’d look good with a double helix,” Yongguk suddenly says, and Daehyun catches Yongguk’s hand twitch, almost like he’s about to reach up to brush against Daehyun’s ear but he thinks against it at the last moment.

//

_Keep left._

“I won’t be able to make my office hours this week. We’re working on a new step for the treatment plan, and it’s taking more time than we anticipated,” Yongguk says. He hums. “Did you want to meet at a different time?”

Daehyun laughs as he scrolls through readings for his other classes on his laptop. “If you’re busy, it’s fine. You don’t have to. I can handle myself for a week.”

Yongguk is silent for a moment, and Daehyun wishes he could see Yongguk’s face because he wants to know what Yongguk is thinking in this exact moment. “Alright. If you say so.”

Daehyun doesn’t hear the hint of disappointment in Yongguk’s voice.

(Daehyun realizes he’s bad at lying to himself, but he also realizes that maybe Yongguk isn’t as closed off as he thought.)

//

_Keep left._

Exam 3: 79 of 100

Additional comments: _keep it up. -byg_

_//_

_Take the next exit and keep right._

It’s late, and Daehyun realizes that Yongguk’s office hours should have ended a long time ago. The sun has set, and the lamp sitting on the corner of Yongguk’s desk is the only source of light in the room.

“Sorry, it’s getting late. I’ve kept you long enough,” Daehyun says, looking at his phone for the time. He pales. It’s nearly 8, an hour after Yongguk’s office hours should have ended. They’d gotten so caught up in talking about Tuesday’s lesson, then their taste in music, then how the ancient Greek philosophers had been a group of posers. It’s easy to lose track of time talking to Yongguk, Daehyun realizes. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Yongguk shrugs. “I like talking to you.”

It’s just five words, but Daehyun’s head snaps up to look at Yongguk, and he sees a million possibilities with Yongguk, most of which end in Daehyun murmuring a soft _I love you_ into Yongguk’s chest.

And Daehyun realizes he isn’t as good at turning off his feelings as he thought he was. Compartentalizing hasn’t always been his strong point.

Daehyun stares at Yongguk, silent and floating around in some sort of limbo. Daehyun isn’t one for love, never has been, never will, but he finds himself wanting to try with Yongguk. Because he’s fascinated by these feelings and honestly speaking, he knows he should be scared, but he’s too curious to stop himself from leaning forward. Too caught up in the moment to consider the consequences.

Uncertainty swirls in Yongguk’s eyes, and he opens his mouth, beginning to move back. “Daeh––“

“Oh, Yongguk, are you busy with a student?” Professor Kim walks in, dumping her bag onto her chair and shrugging her jacket off. She smiles at Daehyun.

Daehyun and Yongguk jump back, and Daehyun smiles back at her as he stuffs his things into his backpack. “I was just leaving.” He bows at Yongguk once. “Thank you for helping me today. Also sorry again for keeping you this late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yongguk replies with a wave of his hand. “See you next week, Daehyun.”

Daehyun waves, then bows at Professor Kim before leaving the office. He can’t stop his stomach from twisting into a disgusting knot, and he walks as fast as he can back to his car.

//

_Recalculating… Take next exit when possible._

In a different life, maybe Daehyun could have worked out his feelings a little better and not be such an emotionally constipated little shit. But right now, he’s desperately trying to stamp out these weird feelings of admiration and _possible_ sexual attraction.

“Dude, nice,” Youngjae says, sipping an iced coffee––in the middle of _winter_ like the fucking demon he is. “Almost kissing your TA when I _specifically_ said to wait until the end of the semester to jump his ass.”

“His lips look so fucking soft,” Daehyun whispers into his hands. He peeks through his fingers and finds Youngjae staring at him, unimpressed. “Did I tell you he has an ex- _boyfriend_?”

“No shit? Damn, I thought he didn’t wanna kiss you because he _wasn’t_ gay, but _damn_. You lucky bastard,” Youngjae says with wide eyes.

Daehyun knows he’s been a little too lucky this semester. He’s beginning to wonder when it’s going to run out. “I’m whipped, Youngjae. _Completely_ whipped for a dude who probably thinks I’m an annoying dumbass that keeps bothering him.”

“If he didn’t expect to help out a couple students during office hours, he probably shouldn’t have become a TA,” Youngjae says with a scoff. He takes a stick of Pocky from the box by Daehyun’s hand, nibbling on the chocolate. “Wait. How did you even find out he has an ex-boyfriend?”

“We were talking about his piercings,” Daehyun mumbles. He points to the spots where Yongguk’s piercings are on his own ear. “Two lobes and a helix.”

Youngjae stirs his coffee with the stick of pocky, leaving it in and taking a sip. “Damn. Totally your type, too. If he wasn’t your TA, I’d be mad at you for not jumping him sooner.”

“Exactly,” Daehyun groans, burying his face in his hands.

This is Daehyun, getting over a crush on a TA he is unfortunately _extremely_ attracted to.

“Let’s go somewhere this weekend to get your mind off it,” Youngjae says, and Daehyun frowns at the sympathetic smile Youngjae is giving him.

//

_Traffic alert ahead. Recalculating…_

In the pulsing neon lights and pounding bass of the club, Daehyun doesn’t see who presses against him. He sways until his back is pressed against a broad chest, rolling his hips as a pair of warm hands come up to grip his waist. He leans his head onto this stranger’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he loses himself to the beat.

He swears it’s the alcohol, but if he closes his eyes, he can imagine that this stranger is Yongguk behind him instead.

The hands are suddenly gone, and before Daehyun can even realize they’re gone, there’s a familiar voice cutting through the music, deep and horrified.

“Hold–– Oh _fuck_ , what–– Daehyun?!”

Daehyun’s eyes fly open, and he spins around to find Yongguk standing before him, his eyes wide and swimming in panic in the flashing lights. And although this is definitely Yongguk in front of him, he also looks so unfamiliar. He’s wearing skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt that displays the top of a swirling tattoo on his chest. His normally side-swept fringe is pushed back and styled into a single swoop to the side.

“Oh. Oh my _god_.” Daehyun blinks. He stumbles back, bumping into several people.

Yongguk holds out a hand to Daehyun, his confusion slowly turning into something else Daehyun doesn’t know how to decipher. “Daehyun, wait––“

But Daehyun is already running out of the club. When he’s outside and gasping in the crisp nighttime air, he can’t shake the satisfaction that washes over him at the feeling of Yongguk’s chest pressed against his back, Yongguk’s fingertips a set of ten searing points on his hips, Yongguk’s lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck.

//

_Continue on the route for 12 miles._

Daehyun can’t show his face to Yongguk anymore. Not after what happened that night at the club. He doesn’t care if he fails the class.

Alright, admittedly, he _will_ care if he fails the class, but he’ll just find another way to understand the material. It shouldn’t be too difficult.

At least, that’s what Daehyun told himself. Two weeks later, the fourth exam is approaching, and he doesn’t know the chapters as well as he should. He gathers every single bit of courage he has to bring himself to Yongguk’s office because as much as he’s embarrassed about the incident at the club, he values his grade a little––a lot––more than an awkward conversation he should have just had with Yongguk two weeks ago.

Daehyun stops outside Professor Kim and Yongguk’s office, unmoving as he takes in Yongguk’s arched frame as he leans back in his chair, eyes closed as he balances a pencil between his top lip and nose. His foot taps out a slow beat, and his eyebrows are furrowed like he’s deep in thought.

“Yongguk?” Daehyun says, voice soft as he knocks on the doorframe.

Yongguk jolts, nearly falling over in the chair. The pencil falls to the floor with a clatter, and he turns to Daehyun with the same look in his eyes as that night in the club, completely horrified.

“Daehyun… What, uh… What are you doing here?” Yongguk asks.

“I need help,” Daehyun says, remembering the first time he came here. It feels like a million years ago. “Also, we should talk about what happened… You know.”

Yongguk gestures to the seat beside his desk with a sigh. He leans back in his chair and sinks a little lower. “Where do we even start?”

“Well, for one, your chest is _nice_ ,” Daehyun blurts out. He tends not to think first when he’s internally panicking. He sits in his seat, avoiding Yongguk’s eyes. Maybe if he pretends he didn’t say that, so will Yongguk, but when he finally musters the courage to look up, his heart jumps into his throat.

Yongguk’s face is a deep red, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He glares at the ceiling like it has something against him.

“I, um… Sorry,” Daehyun begins again, but he’s too distracted by how fucking cute Yongguk is right now. He’s usually so calm and collected that seeing him so flustered and at a complete loss for words makes Daehyun’s heart skip a beat. “I meant it, though.”

And suddenly, Yongguk is laughing. His hand comes up to cover his face, his other arm wrapping around his middle, and his shoulders are trembling from how hard he’s trying to hold back his laughter. Daehyun blinks and stares at him in confusion. When Yongguk finally calms down, he takes a deep breath. He turns to look sideways at Daehyun, his eyes half-lidded and smile beginning to slip.

“You’re not very subtle, but that’s kinda why you’re cute,” Yongguk says.

And Daehyun’s immediate response is “I’m sorry, you what” because his mind is running a thousand miles a minute, and he doesn’t know how he managed to look _cute_ to Yongguk, but here they are, sitting less than two feet apart in this tiny office bathed in the amber glow of the setting sun, and his brain might be fried.

“I honestly didn’t know it was you when I came up to you at the club, but I’ll admit it was nice to hold you,” Yongguk says, and another snort of laughter escapes him. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice the way you look at me? It’s a little endearing, honestly, if not downright flattering.”

Daehyun wants the ground to swallow him up right now so he can just go straight to hell. That would be better than letting this situation continue.

“But,” Yongguk sits up and spins his chair to face Daehyun, all amusement on his face disappearing, “I have to decline.”

And Daehyun’s heart sinks. He should have expected this. Kind of a dick move, though, to laugh about it in his fucking face. “I… I understand.“

“At least, until the semester is over.” Yongguk smiles again. “We can’t have this kind of relationship like this. Not while I’m your TA.” He begins to reach out to touch Daehyun’s knee, but he twitches, pulling back into his own bubble of space, and Daehyun can’t help but want to feel Yongguk’s hands roam across his body.

He wants to feel the pressure of Yongguk’s body against his again.

“So, I still need help for the fourth exam,” Daehyun says after a moment of silence.

Yongguk snaps back into professional mode and opens his laptop to bring up the lecture. “Right, okay, what are you guys learning about now? The aphasias, right?”

Daehyun nods. There’s still hope, and maybe he holds onto that hope a little tighter than he probably should.

//

 _Take the next exit and turn left_.

Exam 4: 91 of 100

Additional comments: _i’m proud of you. -byg_

//

_Turn left in 0.25 miles._

Daehyun is sitting in Youngjae’s fancy gaming chair in the living room of their shared apartment, waiting for the final grades to be released. Youngjae sits on the couch, mashing buttons on his controller as two silver-haired androids dart across the TV screen.

When the final grades are released, Daehyun throws his arms above his head and cheers, his phone flying out his hand. It nearly hits Youngjae on the head. He yelps as he moves to the side.

“What the hell, man?!” Youngjae exclaims, grabbing and throwing Daehyun’s phone back at him before resuming his game.

Daehyun catches his phone and spins in his chair. “I passed my neuropsych class!”

“And _not_ because you fucked the TA, right?” Youngjae asks with a raised eyebrow. He shouts as his character is hit by a flock of tiny exploding robots. “It was through your hard work and all the studying you did, _right?”_

Daehyun gasps, his hand coming to clutch his chest as he stops the chair to stare open-mouthed at Youngjae. “Yoo Youngjae, how dare you insinuate such a thing? I would _never_ commit such adultery with––“

“Shut the _fuck_ up and leave!” Youngjae says, throwing a pillow in Daehyun’s general direction. “Go fuck him already, you _useless_ homosexual!”

Daehyun ducks out of the way as the pillow sails down the hall. He darts out the front door of their apartment, his growing smile never leaving his face.

//

 _The destination is on your right_.

Daehyun’s phone rings as he gets into his car. He smiles at the name glowing on the screen. “Hello?”

“Have you seen your grades?” Yongguk asks, so familiar yet different, but still so fond.

Daehyun can’t stop his smile from spreading. “I passed.”

Yongguk chuckles. “I know. Congratulations. From a 38 to a 103. Talk about a comeback of the semester.”

“Speaking of semester…” Daehyun trails off, letting Yongguk pick up on what he means. He grips his steering wheel tightly, his stomach swirling in anticipation.

“I’m just finishing writing up a report,” Yongguk says. Professor Kim speaks fainlty in the background, and Yongguk replies with a “See you tomorrow, professor” and then he’s talking directly to Daehyun again. “Do you want to meet up for lunch in a bit?”

“Is that a date, Yongguk?”

“Only if you’ll let it be one, Daehyun.”

“Then a date it is.” Daehyun turns the keys in the ignition to start the engine. “I’ll pick you up. Where are you?”

“My office, where else?” Yongguk replies with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> me: takes a break from writing bangdae
> 
> also me: writes more bangdae


End file.
